far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Faiths of Ludwag
Gods of Ludwag Ludwag predominantly worships a single pantheon of gods, each religion being a group of people representing one god and their interests. Occasionally, these groups will clash to serve the interests of their god. On some occasions people have been found to practice polytheism, or otherwise worshiping more than one of the gods in the pantheon. (for example, worshipping Selvas and Stratalus together) The gods go as follows: Stratalus, King of the Earth Stratalus is the earthen god, controlling all aspects and manners relating to that of the earth. He wields a longsword capable of splitting mountains or causing thundering earthquakes. It is told in the stories of old that, in rebellion, he lifted the continents of Azura from the sea. He is often represented by a large humanoid made of stone. Vulcan, Forge-Master One of the few petty gods Stratalus consistently uses, Vulcan is the patron god of volcanoes and the forge. Often in legends he is depicted as a giant, wielding a massive hammer to strike blades and weapons fit for the Gods. He is one of the few petty gods often left in the mortal realm to his own devices as well, occasionally training mortal blacksmiths or sending adventurers on quests. Astraleus, The King of the Heavens Astraleus is the God of Fire and the Heavens. He controls all of the things related to fire and light, his most notable of legends is that he was born from the sun itself. He is also said to bring those he values to become constellations in the sky as apart of the Heavens. He dominates the realm in which the Gods originate as well, deeming him the king of the Gods. He is often depicted as an entity with golden, fiery wings carrying a spear. Ankouan, Keeper of Souls Ankouan is the God of Death, and the gatekeeper to her fields. Although many depictions of her are used to scare children or disobedient people, she is not always an evil or malicious God. She is mostly concerned with the collection of all souls that are released from their corporeal bodies. Interfering too often with her collection may bring the holy wrath of Ankouan upon any poor soulmancer. She is often depicted as a ghost wielding a scythe. The Wraiths of Ankouan A specially made group of petty gods underneath Ankouan, they are her main task force before her involvement is called upon. They are the souls of those that had defied her, embodied into a body of her creation, enslaved on her will to destroy those who steal her souls. Selvas, the Life-Giver Selvas is the God of Life, and one of the most worshipped of the Gods. Often, kings or queens may make mass offerings to Selvas prior to an attempt to make an heir, in the hopes they will be made to be healthy and strong. Selvas represents numerous things to the people of Azura, such as the harvest, the hunt, or other big cultural events. Selvas is usually depicted as a human adorned with numerous flowers and vines, carrying a woodsman’s axe. Also of note, he is usually depicted as an intense alcoholic and bringer of wine. Temaur, the Storm Caster Temaur is the God of the Winds, and weather. He is a god known for his peculiar anger and wrath, often causing large storms and much destruction in response to those who disobey him. He, however, is also seen as a good god in many respects, as his rains, along with Selvas’ blessing, brings good harvest. They are often depicted as a large man, perched in a storm cloud with a lightning bolt, or an eagle. Parthan, Queen of the Sea Parthan is the God of the Sea, and one of the least worshipped Gods. However, many coastal villages or cities worship Parthan in the hopes she will provide them with bountiful catches and calm waters. Of peculiar note, she is also known as a god of the Cold. She is often depicted as a woman, covered in scales wielding a trident. Menthava, the Bookkeeper Menthava is the God of Wisdom and Man. Often depicted as a normal human woman with a large staff, many appeal to her in times of war and strife for wisdom. She is said to be the eldest of the Gods, behind the archdeities. She is known for often interacting with mortals on a more personal level, perhaps providing riddles and the like in exchange for items of value, or key knowledge. In general, she is known for knowing all. Cherog, King of Chaos One of the more influential petty Gods, Cherog is dispatched amongst the mortal realm for the occasional entertainment of Menrva, or to mess with unruly psychomancers who cause too much trouble. Cherog is usually used as an excuse in fairy tales or bedtime stories as to why things go missing at random. Cherog is known to be depicted as a fairy styled humanoid. Eran, King of Peace The ying to Cherog’s yang, Eran is as equal an influential petty god as Cherog. Often sent down in the hopes that their influence can entertain Menrva, or to help aid in a war that they support, he is usually depicted as a noble. Petty Gods and Blessed Men The Petty Gods are a lesser form of God, sometimes being the offspring of more than one deity, or simply one forged by said deity. Petty Gods are usually dispatched as a way to solve a problem that is not large enough for the higher god’s intervention. An example of a Petty God was the Spirits. However, Petty Gods are not always imbued with divine power, or much of anything special besides what's required to finish the job. Blessed Men are those who have been directly commanded or communicated with by an angel, a petty god, or major god. Many gods will stick to specific types of Petty Gods, with varying levels of power. "Angels" Angels as they are called by mortals and in legend, are beings sent down by a petty god or god to do a specific purpose and return to the Heavens. They are physically present usually, and are, as far as understood, killable. They have the same internal makeup as human and most other mortal beings, and usually take on a form that resembles their respective gods form or element. Some angels have had contact with humans and other mortal races, people who are able to understand the language of the angels referred to as blessed men. Some angels are fabled to have received blessings to carry out their purpose more efficiently and hastily. They are known to have about expert level strength in the mancy of their respective god, and some have been spotted wielding items that have been assumed to act as a token or alternative form of blessing from their god. The Fields of Ankouan The ‘Fields of Ankouan’ is a general term that refers to the place in which all souls are delivered to in the afterlife. It is apart of the Immortal Plane in which all Gods come from, and it is the sect that the God of Death Ankouan rules. It is the only way that mortals have access to the Immortal Plane, besides being allowed by another God. * Everyone who dies, whose soul isn’t taken by a soulmancer, has their soul ferried into the Fields. * It is inescapable besides when you are permitted by Ankouan. * It is a hellscape, of pure chaos and nature. Your soul can be killed here, however it is always revived in the Fields.